


Missing In Action

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 1x04/05 - just a small insight into what his thoughts could have been at that moment. From my shipper's heart to yours :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing In Action

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so when I was on holiday, my sisters tried to get me into a whole bunch of new fandoms. One fandom that is recurring constantly on my flist is BSG so I figured, 'Why not?'. Of course, I only got to see the first bits of season one before my sister returned them to the video store and the beginning of season two before I left but I'm still pretty pleased with what I saw. So much so that I'm trying to get my hands on the rest so I can see it in its entirety. Now, I know I haven't seen a whole lot, but I already have my pairings picked out and it's gonna be pretty hard to move me from them - no matter what [**kerrykhat**](http://kerrykhat.livejournal.com/profile) says - so I thought I'd try my hand at writing. The prompts for [**christianfanfic**](http://christianfanfic.livejournal.com/profile) gave me an idea so I just let my fingers do the walking. Now I don't normally write in this tense but I'm trying new stuff so bear with me and make sure to give me feedback - after all, how can I improve if no one lets me know? :D

* * *

He leans over the table and lets out a deep breath. There’s a clenching in his gut and he’s not even sure why it’s there but it is – this awful feeling like he’s the one out there lost in space. And that’s really all he’s allowing himself to believe because if he even entertains the idea that she’s dead, the pain gets worse and he begins to feel like he can’t breathe. He also knows what he has to do; if it takes the rest of his life, he has to search every possible inch of space looking for her. Best case scenario, she’s floating around just outside of range and will be easy to spot; worst case scenario, she was wounded as well and needs medical help – needs him, just like he needs her.

He couldn’t admit it before because she wasn’t his, she was his brother’s. Technically she’s not his now either but sometimes there are moments when there’s just him and her and no one else in the universe; at least it feels that way. And it feels like it’s supposed to be like that, like he’s finally realised where he should be and he can’t imagine life without her in it. He doesn’t know what he did before she came along and, if he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t _want_ to know.

So, he nods and begins moving, his feet more aware of where he needs to be now than his brain realises as he finds himself sitting preparing to take-off. The deadly battle that takes place between them and extinction doesn’t seem to matter anymore as he shoots off into space, the stars appearing to light up around him when he sends a prayer upward. He says that he knows he shouldn’t ask for anything, shouldn’t expect anything, but never in his life has he wanted anything more. Just to find her alive would be more than enough.

The officer in him takes over then as he begins the search for her but a small part remains, a voice whispering deep inside that he will find her – that everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> > Word prompts: deadly, resolution
>> 
>> Bible prompt:
>> 
>> _"The LORD is near to all who call on Him, to all who call on Him in truth. He fulfills the desires of those who fear Him; He hears their cry and saves them."_ -Psalm 145:18-19
>> 
>> Note: You don’t have to use the verse itself in your fic if you don’t want to. The fic can simply be inspired by it.


End file.
